


Friends just sleep in another bed

by elbb87



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, NotReallyFluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbb87/pseuds/elbb87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to find a hook up. Dan volunteers himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends just sleep in another bed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, its basically just smut. I'm sorry!  
> If you have any requests then let me know, I'm always on the look out for something new to write x

“It's not like I even want a boyfriend. I'm just missing the intimate side if you know what I mean” I complained to Dan, one of my closest friends. I moved in two doors down almost 4 years ago, and that's how this whole thing started. I saw him more than I did my own family.

“Are you trying to tell me you need to get fucked?” Dan laughed as my cheeks reddened. 

“Shut up Dan” I muttered, folding my arms over my body. He knew how to make me blush and took any opportunity to watch my cheeks burn. He was an idiot but I adored him. 

“Hey, maybe I could hook you up with someone? How about Phil? He's a nice guy” Dan smirked, nudging me in ribs with his elbow. 

“I'm not looking for a nice guy, I'm looking for a fling. A one night stand. Come out with me tonight. You're a guy, you must be able to tell who's looking for nothing serious” I tried to explain while Dan looked at me like I was speaking a different language. 

“Ok, but I'm only coming to listen to the music. And before you ask I'm not dancing” Dan yelled while he walked into his room. I left Dans quickly and went back to mine to find something to wear for the evening. A black dress was my go to. I never doubted why Dan and I were friends, especially with our shared love of black.

 

~*~*~*~

 

At 7pm, Dan knocked on my door. He was stood there, holding a bottle of wine ready for us to drink before we went out. It was part of our Saturday night routine sharing some wine, but typically we'd be in watching a film. Not dressed up ready for a night out.

I quickly gazed over Dans body as he took off his shoes and sat down. He had a black button up shirt on with the black jeans he normally wore. He looked good, but then again, he always did. 

“Well, we look like we're heading to a funeral” I sighed, slumping back on the sofa while Dan opened the wine and poured us out a glass each, taking the place next to me. 

“We are, a funeral for your innocence! I can't believe you're trying to find a one night stand” Dan said dramatically, I took a sip of my wine trying to ignore the thoughts entering my head. It was a terrible idea, god knows who I'd meet. Knowing my luck he'd be a serial killer. 

“Yeah, you're right. I'll just have to get over it. Lets just go out and drink” I muttered back. There's only so much a girl could do before she needed someone else. And I was at that point, I needed someone to make me feel beautiful and make me feel good. 

“Well, I could always help you?” Dan whispered into the silence. I nearly chocked on my drink. Obviously those thoughts crossed my mind now and again, I'd be crazy not too, he was gorgeous. 

“Wh..what” I stammered back, downing the rest of wine. 

“Don't you remember the conversations we used to have? I remember you told me how you liked to be kissed, and the ways you like to be touched” Dan breathed into my ear as my mind thought back to the conversations we had years ago. When we thought that maybe something could happen between us. I'm not sure why nothing ever did. 

“Show me then” I said nervously, waiting for Dan to do, well, anything. 

I felt the heat of his body close to me and then, his mouth was on mine. My breath caught in my throat as his lips ghosted over mine. His hand went to my hair, pushing a few strands back behind my ears. He pulled back and looked at me, his dark eyes searching mine for any concerns. 

“Did you want to go somewhere a little more comfortable?” Dan questioned, eyeing the door to my bedroom. I nodded and dragged him to my room, closing the door quickly. 

We'd been in here so many times before, but not in this way. The nerves hit me, I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I wanted it too much to say no. Instead of thinking, I pulled Dan closer to me and reattached our lips. My bottom lip slipped between his as he gently sucked on it while he found the zip on the back of my dress. I shrugged the sleeves off my shoulders, Dan kissed down my neck the and dress slipped off my body. I made quick work of his shirt and tossed it onto the floor along with my dress. 

“You're so beautiful” Dan whispered, running a hand down my body. I felt the goosebumps forming as he slowly moved his hand over my stomach and back, unhooking my bra in the processes. His hands found my breasts and he teased my nipples, cupping my breasts as his tongue found mine. He licked into my mouth, his tongue running over every inch of my mouth, his hand pushed into my hair and he pulled gently on it. A low moan escaped from my throat before his lips were on my neck, sucking at the skin. He was going to leave a mark, but right now I didn't care. 

I pulled him closer to the bed, and feeling the edge of it, I slowly sat down, kissing and licking down his stomach. His breathing was heavy, I looked up at him as I undid his jeans and pulled them down quickly. 

“You're gorgeous” I said as I ran my tongue under the waistband of his boxers. My other hand rubbed over him, he felt so good. I couldn't wait to have him in my mouth. I pulled his boxers down slightly before I licked a long strip up his cock. His breath hitched and I took him into my mouth, trying to push him into the back of my throat. Dan thrust his hips slightly as I sucked, swirling my tongue over the head. 

“You taste so good” I whispered as I took him in my mouth again and hearing his breathing speed up. 

“No more, go lie down” Dan breathed as he moved back and pulled up his boxers again. I did what Dan said, swinging my body round and lying on my bed. I felt his body on mine and his mouth was on mine again, his hand trailed down my body and to my underwear. His fingers traced lightly over the fabric, making my body burn. I hadn't been touched like this in such a long time. Dan sat up and pulled the lace off me before kissing up my thighs. His breath ghosting over my skin. His tongue found my clit as two of his fingers pushed inside me. A moan left my throat, I felt so close already and Dan had barely done anything.

He worked me over while his fingers found the spot inside me that pushed me closer to the edge. My back arched and my hands found his hair, needing something to hold onto. 

“Dan, I'm going to come” I moaned, he didn't answer only speeding up his fingers. I felt my body tensing, and falling apart under Dans touch as I came. My mind stopped working, only feeling Dans mouth and his fingers fucking into me. 

Dan wiped his mouth, kissing me sloppily as he removed his boxers. I opened my top draw and found the condoms I had brought for tonight, not thinking I'd be using them with Dan. I passed one to him and he eased it over his cock, pushing into me in one quick movement. We both gasped at the feeling, I was way to turned on for it to hurt. Dan started off slowly, barely pulling out of me and softly thrusting into me. The slow drag made everything feel so much more intense. 

“I've wanted to fuck you for ages” he moaned as the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. As he got closer, he fucked hard, his breathing hot and heavy in my ear. My hands wondered over his body, feeling every muscle as he fucked me faster. My hips met his as he slammed into me, hitting the spot inside me again and again. My body clenched around his cock as I came again. With that, Dan closed his eyes and with a low groan, I felt him spill into the condom. 

His body collapsed onto mine, while our breathing evened out. I rubbed my hands over his back, not wanted to let him go. Eventually Dan rolled off me and sorted himself out before he pulled me closer to him. 

“Maybe you won't have to find anyone now? Maybe I'll be enough for you” Dan whispered, his eyes focused on me. 

“You're more than enough. You're it for me” I replied, stroking his cheek and I peppering his face in kisses. His dimple popped out from his cheek and I smiled, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
